


Не странно

by sverhanutaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Death Chamber, Department of Mysteries, Endearments, Family, Fix-It, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Sex, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Platonic Cuddling, Pseudo-Incest, Sirius Black Lives, Tenderness, Veil of Death (Harry Potter), death arch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Неутолимый голод, безумие на двоих, близкое к недозволенному между назваными родственниками. Но никто их не осудит. Потому что это — не странно.





	Не странно

Слушать его спокойное дыхание, наблюдать за ним, спящим, когда не спится самому, — не странно. Дотронуться до него, ощутить его живое тепло и лишь затем начать нормально функционировать с утра — тоже не странно. Не странно — соприкасаться коленями под столом во время общего завтрака. Не странно — иной раз осознать, что вы с ним выпали из оживлённого общения Ордена и последние пару минут общались взглядами только друг с другом. Немой разговор на двоих течёт внутри бурного потока окружающей ботовни. Другие если и замечают это, то не заостряют внимания. Ведь это не странно.  
  
Поздними вечерами Гарри приходит к сидящему в задумчивости у камина Сириусу и садится у его ног, ненавязчиво прислоняясь лицом к коленям крёстного, легонько поглаживая его голени и стопы, потираясь виском о брючину, словно бродячий кот, выпрашивающий ласку. Это быстро возвращает Сириуса в действительность. Гарри быстро оказывается у него коленях; словно ребёнок или возлюбленный.   
Уже не первое и, конечно, не второе.  
Сириус гладит его руки, плечи, шею, лицо, запускает нетвёрдые пальцы в жёсткие чёрные волосы; бережно — словно хрупкое сокровище — трогает поцелуями шелковистые скулы своего крестника, его тёплые виски, тончайшую кожу вокруг его глаз и подрагивающие веки. А Гарри изнывает и плавится в его руках, безотчётно гладя крёстного беспокойными руками везде, куда только может дотянуться, чтобы убедиться снова и снова:  _здесьздесьздесь_ , живой, реальный.  
Неутолимый голод, безумие на двоих, близкое к недозволенному между назваными родственниками. Но никто их не осудит. Потому что это — не странно.  
  
В чернильной темноте Сириус целует его голые плечи и лопатки, а Гарри задыхается от нахлыва ощущений. И это не странно — для них. Это жизненно необходимо: ощущать, осязать, впитывать друг друга самой кожей.  
  
Сейчас кажется невозможным — не находиться рядом, не касаться, не дышать друг другом. Как в последний момент Гарри поймал Сириуса от падения в Арку — так уже не смог отпустить. Как Сириус, единожды испытав дуновение замогильного холода в затылок — стал будто меченным, как будто бесплотная Завеса теперь всё время стояла за спиной, ожидая, когда он оступится, когда она наконец получит того, кого давно должна была получить.   
Гарри тоже её чувствует, вот только, в отличие от крёстного, он боится. Панически боится, что Завеса получит желаемое. Возможно, поэтому его всегда парализует от страха, когда случается потерять Сириуса из виду хотя бы ненадолго. Как будто Завеса только и ждёт, что Гарри не окажется поблизости, и вот тогда некому будет снова выхватить Сириуса из её леденящих объятий. 

***

  
— Зачем ты полез туда? На платформу.  
  
Гарри рассеянно перебирает пальцами длинные смоляные локоны. Свой вопрос он озвучивает без предисловий, будто что-то совершенно обыденное, как замечание о погоде. Но дело вовсе не в стремлении показаться равнодушным. Да и мысли Гарри в этот момент далеки от чего-то для него незначимого и обыденного.  
  
— Хмм? — разморенно отзывается Сириус, приподнимая голову с живота крестника. Гарри полулежит на диване, обняв коленями бока крёстного, ощущая биение его сердца. Синие глаза из-под сонных век создают мягкий блеск, отражая голубоватый свет, льющийся из окна за спиной Гарри. Луна высветляет лицо Сириуса до фарфоровости, на фоне которой чётко выделяются точёные брови, тонкие губы и блестящие, как ночные озёра, глаза. Завораживающая, неживая красота.  
Прерывистый вздох, пальцы — глубже в длинные волосы, к самым корням, чтобы нащупать тепло, пульсацию жизни под кожей. Гарри вздыхает свободнее, но ему всё ещё мало. Пальцы второй руки протягиваются к бледному лицу и, едва коснувшись щеки, — оказываются пойманы руками крёстного и прижаты к его губам. Прикосновение тёплой, нежной, чуть обкусанной кожи к подушечкам пальцев, к центру ладони по линии жизни, ко внутренней стороне запястья с голубым плетением вен.   
На минуту Гарри выпадает из реальности, оставаясь один на один с тактильными ощущениями.   
  
Сириус не хочет обсуждать события в Министерстве, оно и понятно, Гарри сам с радостью запечатал бы память о них, как кошмарный сон. Но. Прошло уже несколько дней, а они так и не обсудили случившееся.  
  
Пусть не по своей вине, но по своей глупости Гарри подверг ужасной опасности друзей и, как следствие, членов ордена, которым пришлось их выручать. Что бы кто ни говорил, мысленно Гарри не стал винить себя меньше — за то, что бросился на волдемортову приманку очертя голову, вместо того чтобы притормозить и раскинуть мозгами. Мало того, позволил другим увязаться за собой, и в итоге многие пострадали, в итоге Сириус чуть не...  
  
Случись то, что почти случилось, — Гарри отправился бы вслед за ним, не колеблясь ни секунды. На тот момент Гарри понятия не имел — хотя интуитивно догадывался — что не так с этой проклятой Аркой, но даже если бы он уже тогда знал то, что знает сейчас, ничего бы не изменилось. Ушёл бы Сириус — и Гарри бы ничто в этом мире не держало.  
  
— В отличие от нас, вы понимали, куда идёте, значит и про арку знали. ТЫ знал, Сириус. Зачем ты туда полез?  
  
Сириус слегка сдвигает брови.  
  
— Я всего лишь знал, что к ней лучше не подходить.  
  
— Не ври. Римус потом рассказал мне про завесу, а раз он был в курсе, то и ты тоже.  
  
Сириус привстаёт и садится на пятки, осанка почти ровная, хоть и с остатками былой расслабленности; взгляд собранный, даже настороженный. Пальцы всё ещё держат руку крестника, но уже не гладят.  
  
— Но там стоял ты, Гарри. Я не мог не быть рядом.  
  
— Мог просто крикнуть, чтобы я слез, и не пришлось бы меня страховать! — взвивается Гарри, невольно повышая тон. — А ты словно танцевал на той платформе. Ты даже не оглядывался, как будто не боялся ТУДА упасть... А может, ты хотел этого, Сириус? Хотел меня бросить?..  
  
— Гарри! — Сириус резко выпрямляется; глаза, сверкнув, уходят в тень, как и всё лицо.   
  
Гарри приходит в себя от боли в кисти, которую Сириус, так и не отпустив, неосознанно сдавил, напрягшись всем телом. Гарри с трудом сглатывает — горло почти болезненно свело — и морщится.  
  
— Прости, — спохватывается Сириус, выпуская руку крестника, и та безвольно опадает на диван. — Но Гарри, у меня даже в мыслях не было...  
  
— Может, ты и не думал об этом напрямую. Но я знаю, как тебе было тошно отсиживаться здесь... Как ты извёлся, что ничем не можешь помочь, а тут вдруг такая возможность: вылазка из карцера — да на поле боя! Видел бы ты себя со стороны... Ты выглядел  _сумасшедшим_ , Сириус. Как оголодавший зверь, почуявший кровь. Ты ведь не... ты не собирался возвращаться.  
  
— Гарри...  
  
— Не отрицай. По тебе было всё очевидно, — Гарри подгибает колени и обхватывает себя руками за плечи, уткнувшись взглядом во что-то невидимое на тёмном полу. Лицо крёстного остаётся скрыто в тени.  
  
С каждой секундой его молчания Гарри всё сильнее чувствует пробирающийся под кожу холод.  _Тот_  холод. Завеса колышется — невидимо, неслышно, но прекрасно ощутимо — у Сириуса за плечом. Гарри чувствует её присутствие практически постоянно. Она медленно покачивается, завораживая своим плавным танцем, словно змея — застывшего перед ней зверька. Шепчет и манит к себе голосами тех, кого уже забрала. Но Гарри ни за что не отдаст ей своего крёстного. Если она хочет Сириуса, то получит его только вместе с Гарри. Так что Гарри находится рядом с Сириусом постоянно, пропитываясь его запахом, дыша с ним одним воздухом, наравне с ним подставляя спину под леденящее дыхание Завесы. Теперь он тоже меченный. И если Она придумает, как забрать Сириуса, ей придётся забрать их обоих.  
  
Тогда, на платформе, Сириус вёл себя, как смертник. Он действительно взлетел туда на защиту Гарри, вот только его совсем не заботило собственное выживание. К пониманию этого Гарри пришёл постфактум, снова и снова возвращаясь мыслями в те минуты. А тогда, конечно, у него было времени думать ни о чём, кроме того, с какой стороны прилетит очередное проклятие.  
  
~~  
_— Убери лапы от моего крестника._  
  
_Раз — хук с правой. Молниеносный поединок — и Сириус играючи отшвыривает Малфоя Оглушающим заклинанием. Два — истеричный выкрик Беллатрисы. Три — красный луч врубается крёстному в грудь. Четыре — Гарри видит его странную, лишь немного удивлённую улыбку. Сириус отклоняется спиной к Арке. Эфемерный занавес охотно принимает его в объятия, скрывая из виду. Гарри застывает, ожидая, когда крёстный выйдет обратно. Секунда, вторая, третья._  
_Его нет. Гарри, его больше нет!_  
_Это крик Римуса. Гарри слышит его, но не воспринимает._  
_Секунда, минута, вечность. Сириуса больше нет. Гарри кричит. Голосовые связки на грани разрыва, но он не слышит себя. Онемел? Оглох? Не важно._  
_Рывок к Арке, второй, третий. Гарри ХОЧЕТ туда, он хочет за НИМ! Почему он до сих пор здесь?! Кто-то держит его. Кто-то зовёт, но Гарри не слышит: он оглох, онемел и ослеп. Он умер._  
_~~~_  
_~~_  
_~_  
_— ...не отдавай его, Гарри!_  
  
_— Тихо!_  
  
_Гарри смаргивает, словно вынырнул из мутной воды. Окружающий мир стремительно обретает привычные очертания, тона, звуки. Сжатый в руке стеклянный шар, в котором только что вращался гипнотический красноватый туман, принимает свой обычный серо-голубой цвет, хотя, кроме Гарри, явно никто ничего не замечает._  
  
_Урывки — видения? наваждения? — проносятся в голове. Гарри заторможенно фокусирует взгляд перед собой. Выжидательно протянутая рука в чёрной кожаной перчатке, длинные белые волосы, притворно доброжелательный —_  хищный, алчущий _— взгляд стальных глаз._  
  
_— Убери лапы от моего крестника._  
  
_Раз — хук с правой. Молниеносный поединок — и Сириус играючи отшвыривает Малфоя Оглушающим. Два — истеричный выкрик Беллатрисы. Три — красный луч врубается крёстному в грудь. Четыре — Гарри видит его странную, лишь немного удивлённую улыбку. Сириус отклоняется спиной к Арке. Обгоняя собственные мысли, Гарри осознаёт: СИРИУС НИ ЗА ЧТО НЕ ДОЛЖЕН В НЕЁ УПАСТЬ. Пять — Гарри подлетает к крёстному, впивается в отвороты его пиджака, со всей дури рвёт на себя — прочь от Арки, шаг, второй, третий — и роняет их на платформу. Шесть — от заклинания Римуса Беллатриса с тошнотворным хрустом врезается в стену. Семь — жар тела и оглушительное биение жизни под ухом. Гарри проваливается в темноту._  
~~  
  
— Гарри, — Сириус мягко берёт его за подбородок большим и указательным пальцами, прося посмотреть на себя. Гарри не может не подчиниться. Вторая рука крёстного подхватывает его руку, чтобы распять ладонью на своей груди, накрыв сверху.   
  
— От заточения в этом доме мне действительно хотелось лезть на стену. Но ты должен знать, что я никогда бы тебя не бросил. Только не таким образом. И никаким другим. Я дорожу свободой, но  **ты**  для меня куда дороже. Ради тебя хоть до конца жизни проторчу под замком, если понадобится. Потому что ты единственное, что по-настоящему держит меня на земле, — Сириус наклоняется вперёд, и Гарри не задумываясь подаётся навстречу. Они смыкаются лбами. — Ты — моё всё, Гарри. И я буду рядом до последнего вздоха.  
  
Гарри впитывает его слова, почти не дыша, внимая мощной, ровной музыке сердца под своей ладонью. Собственное сердце бьётся ему в такт.


End file.
